City Lights
by Ember1313
Summary: Brandon is a reporter for the LA Times. Brenda is an aspiring actress and while filming a movie she comes to visit Brandon and meets Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Characters/Pairings: Brenda/Dylan; Brandon/Andrea; minor mentions of other pairings and principle cast.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Beverly Hills, 90210_.

AN:

This in an alternate universe fic. The Walshes never moved to Beverly Hills. Instead Brenda went to London and Brandon went to LA for collage. Brandon works at the LA Times and Brenda is actress. I think that's it. Questions and comments are always welcome.

~Kelly~

* * *

_**City Lights**_  
**Chapter One **

Brenda leaned back and closed her eyes. The flight was almost 11 hours and she knew that she should use this chance to relax. Once she landed in LA Brenda doubted she would have any time to herself.

Sighing Brenda shifted in her seat before finally giving up and opening her script. She was too nervous about the movie she was shooting. It was normal she supposed to be nervous about her first movie. However, Brenda was willing to admit it was more than that.

The movie was filming in LA not far from where her brother lived. As children, they were inseparable mostly because they were twins. It wasn't until collage they started drifting apart. Brandon went to school in Los Angeles and she went to London. Both places had been a culture shock from Minnesota where they grew up. Which is why their family was surprised when they didn't move back home. It had been nearly ten years since she moved to London and while Brenda loved it, she missed her brother. Phone calls and emails wasn't the same as being in the same city. And since her brother was a workaholic (like she wasn't), Brenda took this movie. She just hoped Brandon wasn't too annoyed with her showing up unexpectedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The airport as usual was a nightmare. By the time, Brenda got her luggage and through customs, she was ready to sleep for a week. However, she doubted Brandon would even think about letting her. 'Stupid brother.'

Knowing she was going to need some caffeine, Brenda stopped at a little stand for some coffee. As she waited Brenda, a little girl pointed and whispered to an older woman. She had seen the pair on her flight so Brenda wasn't completely surprised at what happened next.

"Excuse me. I know you probably get this a lot but my daughter she thinks your Brenda Walsh."

"I do but since I am I don't mind."

"See? Mommy I told you," the little red head said before turning back to Brenda. "May I have your autograph?"

"Ariel!"

"It's fine really." she reassured the embarrassed mother. Brenda pulled out a head shot and quickly signed it. "There you go sweetie."

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome." Brenda said genuinely pleased about making the young girl happy. It secretly made her day when someone asked for an autograph. Now if things with Brandon could go that easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual, the floor Brandon worked on was busy. He had been at the LA Times since interning here in collage. Brandon had slowly worked his way up to his current position. Now if he could just get some work done.

His cell phone rang yet again as he worked on an article. Even though he knew who it was, Brandon checked the caller id. He groaned and tossed the annoying object in a drawer hoping he could ignore it.

"How many times is that today?" Andrea asking sitting on Brandon's desk. At this point, she was barely holding back her laughter.

"About ten." he mumbled barely looking up from his article. "Why doesn't she get the hint I'm not interested anymore?"

"Because girls like Kelly Taylor can't imagine a guy not wanting them. Why do you think she bounces back between you and Dylan?"

"I don't know but we let her. What does that say about us?"

"That your guys." she said honestly. Brandon shook his head causing Andrea to continue. "Seriously. Most girls act differently in front of guys."

"You'd think having a sister I would be better at this."

"I guess not," she teased lightly. It was good to see Brandon acting like himself again. This breakup had been the best to happen to him.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"It does. Now I'll let you get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda approached the large desk in the lobby with hesitation. Surprising Brandon might be harder than she thought. "Excuse me but could you tell me which floor Brandon Walsh is on?"

"Are you here for an interview?" the bored looking woman asked not even glancing up from her magazine.

"Something like that yes." Brenda said deciding it wasn't a lie exactly.

"15th floor. Take a right when you step off the elevator. Oh and here's your pass."

She took the pass and let out a deep breath. If only surprising her brother went this well. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thank so much for all the replies they mean so much to me. I'm not sure how good this chapter is because its mostly unbeta-ed. The next chapter should be quicker I promise.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Brenda watched her brother for a moment before approaching him. It was always better to know what mood Brandon was in first, much like their father Jim. Trying not to laugh Brenda carefully walked up behind her twin. He was so engrossed in his work Brandon didn't realize she was standing there until Brenda said, "Don't you ever answer your phone?"

It took a second for Brandon to recognize the voice not that he would ever admit it. "Brenda what are you doing here?" he asked immediately pulling his twin in to a hug. The he realized that she hadn't called him about coming to LA. Brandon pulled back and pushed lightly on Brenda's shoulder. "You can't even call?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise."

"I take it dad doesn't know yet?" he asked groaning when she shook her head. "He's going to kill me."

"It won't be that bad. Mom will protect you."

"This is all your fault."

"Of course it is." Brenda agreed easily. It was a statement she had heard many times in their childhood. Plus Brandon was right for once. Their father was not going to be happy.

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be shooting a movie."

Brandon couldn't hide hi look of surprise because Brenda had never mentioned anything about films. "Really? I thought you preferred the theater."

"I do but I really love this part. Besides it gave me an excuse to spend some time with my brother."

"How long you going to be in town for?"

"Four months maybe longer."

"You know that means you have to stay with me." he said smiling at Brenda's reaction. They had practically killed each other as teenagers but it would be different now.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"No? Okay I'll just tell dad you're staying in a hotel alone."

"You wouldn't. You would! Brandon!"

"Shhh. People are looking." Brandon said noticing several stared from his colleagues. He had forgotten how much attention Brenda could attract. "Speaking of which... Andrea." he said waving his passing friend over.

"What's up?" she asked eyed Brenda curiously. Andrea wondered briefly had started dating someone new. She easily dismissed the idea knowing Brandon would never bring a girlfriend to work.

"Well Chief I would like you to finally meet my sister. Brenda this is Andrea Zuckerman."

"Wow. I didn't think I'd ever meet you. One of Brandon's friends Steve was actually taking beats you didn't exist." she said with a laugh. Steve was outrageous on a good day. And on a bad... well it was better not to think about it.

"I can only imagine. My London friends feel the same way."

"So what brings you to LA?"

"Work. A movie actually. It's a great opportunity that I just couldn't pass up." she told the other woman honestly. She liked Brandon's friend immediately something that didn't often happen. The trio chatted for a bit longer before her stomach growled. "That is so embarrassing."

"Don't they feed you in London?" he asked with a laugh. Brandon had missed teasing his sister. Oh well he had the next few months to torment her.

"Well it depends on what you consider food. I would kill for a good hamburger."

Brandon immediately knew where to take her. He had worked at the Peach Pit all through collage. In fact he practically lived there. "You're in luck because I happen to know the place. Let me close up a few things."

"I'll let you to catch up but make sure Brandon gives you my number."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I'm sorry about the wait but real life reared its ugly head. The upside is I have two fics that will be done soon and that should (lol) free up a few seconds in my day.

Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot. Also I should have mentioned soon but like VeritaParlata I am not a Kelly fan. Mostly because she ruined my name. I hate that. But the rest is because of things she actually did. This fic isn't kind to her but I try not to get too over the top.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dylan loved the quiet of the club when it was shut down. During the day, it gave him a peaceful place to think. Something he needed lately. How had he been lured back in to Kelly Taylor's web? He should have learned from the last two times it would only end in disaster. And now Kelly had dragged in his best friend into their toxic game as well.

Brandon Walsh was one of the only truly decent people he knew. Dylan had always been a loner until he met the native Minnesotan. The two quickly become so close they were like brothers. Dylan trusted him in a way that surprised him.

Then Kelly tried to ruin it all. She played the two men off one another until they were barely speaking. It was only when they both pulled away from her did that change. Thankfully, their friendship wasn't broken beyond repair.

He stood pushing the books away. Dylan had always thought owning a bar to be ironic and usually it was. After all the last place, an alcoholic should be is in a bar. The thing was it didn't usually bother him. Sometimes-- sometimes it was all he could think about. Like now. He wanted nothing more than one drink. However, Dylan knew it would never be just one. Since getting trashed wasn't in his plans for the day, Dylan knew he had to get out of there. Maybe he would swing by the Peach Pit and check on Nat.

* * *

Kelly smiled and flirted with the male customer as she waited on him. He was extremely handsome and if purchase where anything to go by extremely rich as well. By the time he left, Kelly had his phone number as well.

"I can't believe you just did that." her partner Donna Martin whispered as they watched the man leave.

"Why not? Donna he was... perfect. There was no way I was going to pass him up."

"What about Brandon and Dylan?"

Kelly shrugged at the question. "What about them?" she asked shocking Donna speechless. "Don't get me wrong I like them both. Brandon is stable and caring but Dylan well you've met him. But lately I have been bored. They're so caught up in pressuring me to choose that it's not fun anymore."

"So chose. I mean we all have to grow up sometime."

"Not me." the blonde denied immediately. "Besides Dylan isn't a monogamous kind of guy. Don't worry Donna I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Andrea watched Brandon leave the building earlier than ever before. (Unless on an assignment.) What was more surprising was the fact she like his sister. She didn't know what she was expecting the other Walsh twin to be like but it wasn't that. Maybe she was expecting someone like Kelly or even some of the celebrities she had run across. Brenda wasn't like any of these. To be honest she was a lot like Brandon. This probably had something to do with why Andrea liked her so much.

Brandon Walsh had interested her from the first time the met. They started out as rivals and somehow ended up as friends. In the process, Andrea found herself attracted to her colleague. However, Brandon never showed any signs of returning her feelings. So rather, than risk losing their friendship Andrea said nothing.

"Zuckerman was that Walsh who just left here?" Jacobs, one of the editors, asked. He had been watching the whole scene with interest. And now that Brandon had left he wanted answers. Andrea Zuckerman was the most likely person to give him those answers.

"It was."

"Who was that with him?"

Andrea paused for a minute before. "Brenda his sister."

"The actress?" he asked smiling when she nodded. "I want you to get an interview with her."

"I don't think..."

"I wasn't asking. Get me that interview." Jacobs ordered leaving little room for Andrea to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

OMG. I thought I had posted this weeks ago. I am so embarrassed. The upside is you get two updates instead of one.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"So this is the famous Peach Pit?" she said looking around the small dinner curiously.

"I don't know about famous but yeah this is it." Brandon said leading her to the counter. It had become a habit to order there instead of the table. He guessed it was something left over from the years working as a waiter. "Hey Nat I have someone I want you to meet."

When Nat appeared from the kitchen, he immediately smiled. Brandon was one of his favorite employees past or present. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"My sister. Brenda this is Nat. He makes the best burgers you have ever tasted."

"Then you are my new best friend."

Brandon laughed at his twin's excitement. The food in London must be worse than he thought. On the other hand, maybe she was just trying to torture him. "Ignore her she's lived in London for eight years."

"Why don't you kids sit down and I'll bring you your order."

"Thanks Nat."

"He seems nice." Brenda said as he led them to a back table. It was away from the crowd but still had a view of the whole place.

"Yeah Nat's okay. Working here kept me out of trouble," he said as they settled at his usual table. Just then, Dylan entered from the back Brandon assumed he had been at the club. He supposed Brenda would have to meet his friends sometime. That was going to be interesting. At least he and Dylan weren't still competing over Kelly.

The other man nodded when he noticed Brandon waving him over. After a brief talk with Nat, he joined them. "Hey B. What's up? Shouldn't you still be working?"

"I wrapped up early. What about you?"

Dylan scratched the back of his head before answering. The last thing he wanted was to think about those demons now. "I had to get out of there."

"I know that feeling but I have an actual reason. Brenda this is Dylan. My best friend."

"Hi." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." Dylan parroted back shaking her hand. When he released it, he had managed to sort of her his head together. "How long are you in LA for?"

"A few months. I'm not really sure. I'm here for a job."

"Working on vacation? This must be a family trait."

"Funny man." Brandon said with a shake of his head. He decided to pay his friend back a bit. "Dylan writes."

Dylan glared at the other man but didn't miss the interested look in Brenda's eyes. After a moment she asked, "What do you write?"

"Poetry. Mostly for myself."

"Really? Who are your favorite poets?"

Brandon watched Brenda and Dylan carefully. He would have to be blind to miss the sparks between them. Still it made him slightly uneasy to watch. After reminding himself (several times), that Dylan was a good guy Brandon tried to relax. Of course that didn't mean he had to like it. Brandon was his sister after all.

The meal progressed filled with light conversation. Dylan couldn't deny that he was attracted to Brenda not that he would want to. He also noticed the tension between him and Brandon was essentially gone. For the first time in years, Kelly Taylor wasn't getting between them. The thought made Dylan hesitate for a moment. Stealing at glance at Brenda, he fought the urge to run. She could never be liker the other girls he dated. If for no other reason his friendship with Brandon. Commitments however weren't his strong suit. The closest he ever came was with Kelly. (Which was a scary thought.) 'Was exploring his attraction to her worth the risk?' he wondered to himself. Looking over at Brenda, he realized it just might be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna hurried in to the Peach Pit completely distracted. Of all the days to forget to eat, she had to pick today. She was already running late to meet David something unusual for her.

Deciding to call him Donna pulled out her phone. However, she was distracted by a familiar voice. She turned to see Brandon with brunette. 'Poor Kelly.' she thought sadly. Donna knew her friend would be devastated to learn Brandon was seeing someone else. Clearly Brandon wasn't trying to hide it so what would hurt to call her friend?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Brenda looked out over the cityscape from the window. She had to admit Brandon had chosen a place with an incredible view. She could see most of the city below the high-rise apartment. Of course, from the look of things he wasn't home much. She mental shook her head knowing the same could be said for her London flat.

"You've been quite since we left the Peach Pit." Brandon commented as he sifted through the mail.

"Does it make you nervous?"

"It would if I didn't know you so well."

Brenda smiled insinuation. For most people her being quiet was something to worry about. Brandon however knew better. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." he said pausing only a moment before completely changing subjects. Brandon knew better than to press his sister. She hadn't been a drama major for nothing. "Wanna see the guest room?"

"I suppose I should before you play the dad card again"

"Don't remind me. He is not going to be happy."

"Please." Brenda scoffed. "At some point the two of you have to admit I'm an adult."

"I'll be sure and mention it to dad," he mumbled walking down the hall. Originally, he hadn't planned to get a two bedroom but he stumbled on to this place. Brandon couldn't pass up the deal and was grateful now. "This is it."

"Have I said thank you yet?"

"No but your welcome. Why don't you get settled in?"

"So you can work?" she asked unable to hold back a giggle.

"Hey I left early today."

"And it'll never happen again."

"Probably not." he admitted without shame. Brandon knew his sister was if possible even worse. "Try not to make too much noise." Brandon teased before shutting the door. Knowing his sister, she would be out the rest of the night.

It was nearly an hour later when Brandon was interrupted. Not by Brenda but by an insistent knock on the door. He had no idea who it could be because most people would have expected him to be at work. He opened the door and was shocked to see a fuming Kelly Taylor.

"Where is she?" the blonde demanded to know brushing past Brandon into the apartment.

"She who?"

"That bitch you were at the Peach Pit with."

Brandon knew immediately what was going on. Someone had seen him with Brenda and told Kelly. Or the blonde had started to spy on him - again. "That is none of your business. We broke up remember."

"No I don't. I do remember a bunch of nonsense about choosing but I never said we were over."

"I said Kelly. What ever we could have had is dead. I refuse to keep playing your twisted games."

"But you love me. I know I haven't been fair to you but that is over now. All you have to do is apologize and things can go back to the way they were."

"There is no reason for me to apologize because I haven't done anything wrong."

Kelly stood there in disbelief. How could Brandon be so casual about cheating on her? "I can't believe you just said that. Don't you care that you embarrassed me? That's our place and you ruined it."

"I'd care more if you hadn't done the same thing dozens of times."

"I explained that and you said you forgave me," she said stubbornly. There was no way in hell that she was going to lose Brandon. And if they ever broke up it would be on her terms.

"I do but that doesn't mean I'll be with you. Now I think you need to leave."

"This isn't over. I..."

"Brandon? What's going on?"

"Just perfect." he mumbled. This was the last thing he needed. "Nothing go back to bed."

"This is the tramp you're cheating with?" Kelly shouted making Brandon cringe.

"Tramp? I think that would be you," the brunette said in immediate defense.

"You're not helping." Brandon said clenching his teeth. "You need to leave. Now."

"I'm not just going to..."

"Yes you are." he said practically shoving Kelly out the door. "Bren..."

"Oh no don't Bren me." the younger Walsh twin stated shaking her head. London was starting to look good. "You dated that? What was she even doing here?"

"My guess is she heard about you." Brandon said wondering who he could thank for tonight's mess. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

This is just a little filler to set up the next chapter. I know some of you my be surprised by Brandon's reastion at the end... I know I was.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"He threw you out?" Donna said loudly attracting the attention of several other people in the restaurant. After a moment of embarrassment, she continued in a lower voice. "I can't believe it."

"Me either but he did."

"What is going on with him? I thought he loved you."

Kelly huffed and tossed down her fork. It hit the plate with a loud angry sound that mimicked exactly how she felt. "Yeah well he's blaming me. Some nonsense about me causing our break up. I didn't even know we were broken up."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"First I have to figure out who this other woman is. Are you sure we don't know her?"

The other woman nodded regretfully. She knew Kelly wouldn't let up until she knew who this other woman was. "Yeah. I couldn't really see her but her cloths... she's not from LA."

"Even better." the blonde said brightening for a moment. "Maybe she's just visiting."

"Maybe."

"Donna I know that look. What?"

"Or you could leave Brandon alone. He might be right."

"What do you mean he might be right?"

"I don't know it worth all this drama just to have Dylan and Brandon chasing after you?" she asked choosing her words carefully. The last thing Donna wanted was to have Kelly turn on her.

"Yes it is. Now are you going to help me or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda looked around the small restaurant breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Andrea. The invitation had come as a surprise not that she was complaining. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch. It's nice to know my brother had normal people in his life. Especially after last night."

"You're welcome," she said pausing before continuing. "I think. Although I have to admit I have an alter motive. Here's the thing. My editor saw you yesterday and now wants me to interview you."

Brenda was surprised not by the request but by the timing. "That was quick. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would... crap Brandon is going to kill me."

"Well he isn't going to be happy with me either." Andrea pointed out as they began to eat. She firmly believed her editor had lost his mind. Brandon was going to explode when he found out about this. It was one of the reasons he kept Brenda quite especially at work.

"Okay we can make this work."

"Wait you're going to do the interview?"

"Of course. I don't want you to get in trouble because Brandon is insane. I like interviews and this way we both get something."

"Until Brandon finds out."

Brenda laughed unable to help herself. It was true her brother would freak out. He was almost as protective of her as Jim. However, he was much easier to handle. "Don't worry I'll deal with my brother."

"So what do you get out of this?"

"I could say publicity but I'd rather you tell me about Dylan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brandon man you look like hell." Steve said bluntly, when Brandon joined them at the table. As usual, the journalist was running late. "Tell me you didn't sleep at the office again."

"Thanks a lot and no I didn't sleep at the office Steve. Ask Dylan he can back me up.," he said elbowing his best friend.

"What?" Dylan asked looking up from his book. He had picked it up after dinner and had not been able to put it down. "Oh yeah he and I had dinner last night."

"Not you too." Brandon mumbled shaking his head when he caught a glimpse of the title. One of the first things Brenda had asked about this morning was Dylan subtly of course. And apparently, Dylan was interested in her as well.

"Whoa. Wait. What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Steve immediately wanted to know. He was the gossip of the group the one who wanted to know everything. Being kept out of the loop was unacceptable to him.

"My sister is in town for awhile. We ran into Dylan last night." Brandon said choosing the most simple but honest explanation he could. Whatever he said would end up back to Kelly.

"So she does exist. When do I get to meet this mysterious sister of yours?"

"I haven't exactly planned anything out. She sorta dropped in unannounced."

Steve rolled his eyes at the non-answer. Leave it to the journalist to be evasive. "What about tonight? Silver's playing at After Dark. We're all going to be there."

"Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea. Kelly stopped by last night and... the only thing I can say was no one got hurt."

"So Kelly was her best behavior then?" Dylan chimed in knowing exactly how possessive Kelly Taylor could be.

"Something like that. Bren... she's not the type to back down especially to protect me."

"Is this a twin thing?"

"Probably. It's more Brenda can a total bitch thing."

"I like her already." he said with a smile.

"Stay away from my sister Sanders." Brandon warned in a half-serious tone. The idea of Steve with Brenda was worse than Dylan. It sounded strange but was true. "Alright I'll ask Brenda about tonight."

"Excellent. I'll talk to Donna maybe she can keep Kelly in line. Later."

"We'll see," he said doubting anyone could keep the blonde under control. Although Donna was the mostly likely of them to do so. When Dylan got up to leave Brandon snapped out of his thoughts. "Dylan wait. It was pretty obvious last night that you're interested in Brenda. The thing is..."

"You don't want me dating her," the other man guessed. He couldn't really blame Brandon for feeling that way.

"I don't want **either** of you hurt." he corrected surprising them both. Whatever happened between Brenda and Dylan was inevitable. His sister would never listen to him anyways. By stepping back, he wasn't the enemy. "Just be careful."


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Sorry it took so long to update but I'm out of outline for this one. So I welcome any and all ideas. (Not you VP) I made this chapter extra long because some one requested it. I'm sure it isn't as bad as I think so enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The club was filled with people and loud music as Brandon led his sister to a table. It hadn't taken much to get Brenda to agree to go out tonight especially once he mentioned the After Dark. He might not say so but Brandon believed that at least part of her willingness had to do with Dylan.

Despite what he told, Dylan Brandon still had reservations. He may keep them to himself but they were still there. While he cared for Dylan like a brother, Brenda was his sister. The last thing he wanted was to watch her heart get broken and given Dylan's track record, it was bound to happen.

Brenda huffed loudly as they weaved through the crowed. She finally remembered why she never went out with Brandon. He brother although older by only five minutes took the role very seriously. "Would you stop glaring at people?"

"I would if you had cloths on." the slightly older Walsh twin countered. He knew he should have made her change- again.

She rolled her eyes at the comment. There was nothing wrong with her outfit. If anything, her jeans and top were almost modest. "Brandon please my outfit is fine." she huffed taking another long look around the club. "In fact I'm wearing more than most of the girls here."

"That isn't reassuring."

"I appreciate your concern Dad," she said stressing the last word. Of course, Brenda knew it would get to her brother and she was right.

"All right I get the hint. I'll try to lighten up."

Laughing as they sat down she said. "Don't hurt yourself or anything."

"Funny." he mumbled sarcastically in response.

"I thought so."

"You would." Brandon shook his head enjoying the light moment with his sister. He knew the rest of the night was likely to be awkward and tense- at best. At worst, Brandon was going to have to bail his sister out of jail and then explain it all to Jim. Yeah he truly hoped the night didn't end that way. Mostly because he could do without the lecture.

"Brandon why didn't you tell me your sister was a hottie." Steve said almost the moment he walked up to the table.

"Oh good the fun has started." he muttered as the blonde sat down beside Brenda. "Bren this is..."

"Wait let me guess. Steve. Right?"

The older Walsh twin nodded turning towards his friend. "Steve this is my sister Brenda."

"Delighted. I can see why Brandon here has kept you a secret."

"Is that so?" she asked playfully. She could imagine her protective brother doing just that. "Because he's told me all about you."

Steve's eyes immediately widened. He could only guess what Brandon "You shouldn't believe most of what Brandon said. He tends to over exaggerate things."

Brenda laughed at the other man's statement. She couldn't help herself because the idea of her brother exaggerating anything was just that funny. "I don't think he knows how to over exaggerate. Brandon deals in facts I'm the drama major."

"I like her." Steve said motioning to the waitress for a drink. Instead, he caught the attention of Kelly and Donna across the bar. "We're about to have more company."

Brandon immediately felt the urge to run when he saw Donna and Kelly. Steve seriously needed his head examined. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" the blonde-haired person asked innocently.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Brandon man you need to relax." Steve said slapping his friend on the back.

"I need to..."

"It'll be fine Brandon. I promise." Brenda said when it looked like Brandon might blow up. It rarely happened but when it did, it was never pretty.

"Yeah like I believe that," he mumbled as the two blondes reached the table.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kelly said to Brandon coolly. She couldn't believe he had brought the girl from last night here.

"We came to hear David."

"Isn't he great tonight?" Donna asked bursting with pride. She was so happy that he found a career he loved.

"You must be Donna." the brown-haired person said, "I'm Brenda."

It was Kelly and not Donna would squeaked, "Brandon's sister?"

"She's visiting LA for a while." Brandon supplied trying not to smile. He had to admit it was amusing seeing the shock on Kelly's face.

"Visiting? I though you said she was here for a movie."

"I am. Brandon is just being all protective."

"It must be nice to have someone like that around." Kelly said almost sweetly. She needed to fix things with this woman in order to get Brandon back.

"I'd do the same for him. Although I'm sure you already figured that out."

"Bren..."

"What? I'm being good," she said almost automatically. She had heard that tone many times during their childhood.

"For you not for normal people." he pointed out gently earning a laugh from Steve.

"Fine. I'm getting a drink."

"She's your sister. Why didn't you say something?" Kelly demanded to know taking Brenda's seat beside Brandon.

"I shouldn't have to Kelly." Brandon said sighing when he saw that she still didn't get it. "We're over I've made that very clear. Who I see is none of your business."

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I overreacted but that only proves how much I care about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda could almost hear her brother's protests as she got up. She loved him truly she did but it was move or hit some blonde. The latter would have really made Brandon mad. Not to mention the bad publicity she risked by doing something stupid. Brenda wasn't willing to ruin her career for anyone.

While she waited for a drink, Brenda began to feel as if someone was watching her. Given the surroundings, she shook it off for a moment. However, the feel became more intense causing her to look for the source. She looked up to a small balcony to find Dylan watching her intently. Just behind him, Brenda could make out a door that most likely lead to his office. "Perfect." she thought making the decision to join him. "Hey."

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as Brenda joined him at the railing. They were standing so close Dylan could feel the heat coming off her body. Something he was pretty sure she planned.

"Mostly." she said with a shrug. While she liked the idea of meet Brandon's friends this wasn't her usual scene. For her this might be the best part of the night so far. "I'm not really the party type."

"So you're like Brandon that way?"

Brenda turned to face him taking several seconds to think the question over. "I guess so. I prefer to think he's like me that way."

"I thought Brandon was older." he teased back his hand brushing against her arm.

"He is by like five minutes," she said rolling her eyes. "Although the way he acts you'd think it was five years."

Dylan laughed at her frustration. He had to admit she was even more beautiful all worked up. For a moment, his mind wondered if she would look that way during sex. Pushing back the images that filled his mind Dylan said, "He just cares about you."

"I know. That's why I'm not mad... much."

"Good to know." he said toying with the ends of her long hair. Even though Dylan knew, he was playing with fire he couldn't seem to help himself. Something about Brenda captured his attention completely. Maybe if he had just a taste he could get the brunette out of his system. Dylan lowered his head claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss. His tongue dancing with hers until the need for air became too much. Slowly he pulled away smiling when Brenda protested. After dipping his head for another quick kiss, Dylan finally forced himself to pull away.

"Wow."


End file.
